


Fallen Angel

by So_binie



Category: SF9
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_binie/pseuds/So_binie
Summary: For more than a hundred years there has been war betwee heaven and hell. The human realm was the only zone without any knowledge about angels and demons. This was the only way Angels could interact with demons, even if this was one of the biggest sins in both, the heavenly and hellishly realm.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I see twitter pictures and prompts. This is completely different from what I first had in mind but it's not that bad.

It has been over a hundred years since the war started, claiming the lives of many angels and demons over the long period of time. It had taken it's toll on the heavenly realm, most angels scared of the darkness that came with the demons and their realm. Many angels committed their own death, saying that they never want to be killed by the monsters the demons were. This caused an immense uproar and many decided to follow that. Whilst the heavenly realm decreased there was a big growth in the realm of the demons. It made the remaining angels even more aware of the fact that this war might soon come to a bloody end, many fearing what was awaiting them. Amongst all of these angels there was one curious in particular. Kim Inseong wasn't the strongest or bravest angel but he was smart and curious. He often wondered what was really going on in the other realm, what made them do what they did. He wanted to find out more about them and see if they really were like everyone said. He thought about the ways he had to escape the heavenly realm only for a few hours but nothing worked until now. He had always tried to escape when nobody noticed but know that the war was getting even more intense he had the perfect opportunity.  
"I know that this isn't the right time but am I allowed to go to the human realm only for a few hours? I want to see if it's a beautiful as everyone said" he approached one of the archangels, trying his best to hide his real intentions.  
"You have to be careful. Humans don't  
know about our existence. You have to be careful that nobody of the underworld creatures sees you" he replied while opening the gates of the realm.  
"Thank you so much. I promise you to be careful."  
"Don't forget. You'll look like a normal human down there and don't ever tell anyone who you really are."  
"I won't. Thank you" the angel replied as he walked over the threshold. He could already feel his wings vanish and his eyes turning into a dark brown, making it even more exciting for him to walk around the human realm without anyone noticing. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by these creatures but he just couldn't help it. Despite being intimated a bit he still hoped that he would meet a demon, really curious as to how they really were.  
Being his first time in the human realm he was a bit lost when he found himself in a large forest, nobody around so he had to find a way himself. Walking around for a few hours he started getting exhausted, the sky getting darker with every minute and Inseong suddenly felt like the war now made it to tbe human realm.  
"Is something wrong? Can I help you?" a voice suddenly exclaimed, startling Inseong as he turned around. He looked at the smaller boy, dark brown eyes, black hair and a small smile on his lips.  
"I think I got lost in the forest. Can you help me out?"  
"Of course. Where do you live?" the other boy asked as he approached Inseong.  
"I don't really have a home. I just moved here a few hours ago" Inseong lied, hoping that humans wouldn't think too much of it.  
"Do you want to stay with me until you find a house? I know it might seem weird but I can't just let you sleep outside."  
"One night is enough. I have to leave for a meeting tomorrow."  
"Come with me then. My name is Youngbin by the way" he introduced himself to Inseong.  
"Inseong" the angel replied, feeling his skin tingle when he shook hands with the other boy. He didn't know why but he already liked the human, following him back to his apartment.

~

"Where have you been for so long?" one of the archangel's exclaimed the moment he stepped into the heavenly realm, his eyes now a honey color and his white wings prominent on his back.  
"I got lost and then met a human. I just wanted to see what they were like."  
"It is dangerous to stay there for a long time."  
"It was only one night" Inseong replied, blushing a bit.  
"You're an angel Inseong and the cruelest war will be fought soon. Now is not the right time to get in touch with humans."  
"Everyone is talking about this war for over hundred years. I know that it'll be tough and that we probably won't make it out alive but why can't I have at least a little bit of fun until it is here?"  
"Fun is for the demons. These monsters always say they just have fun, even the war is fun for them. They are rotten to the core unlike us. We are the ones who have to stand strong and be ready for the war."  
"Why do we have to fight? I thought only demons fight so why do we have to do it?"  
"Inseong enough. I should have never let you step foot into the human realm" the archangel sighed before closing the gates completely.  
"I want to go back. I want to see him again" Inseong whispered as he looked at the closed gates, feeling a tear in his eye as he thought back to the last night.

~

"You've always fooled around, haven't you?" the hellish creature laughed, letting his whip mark the younger boy crouched down in front of him, red marks visible between the black wings.  
"You think you're better than us because you have these" the creature hissed, harshly yanking on one of the wings, as a blood curdling scream escaped the boy's lips.  
"You may have them but you're even worse than us. We were loyal to our realm unlike you, they expelled you and now you're a disgrace to both realms" he spoke, letting the whip come down again on his bare back.  
"At least I'm not a heartless and cold bastard like you" the boy spoke as he suddenly got up, black eyes staring at the creature as his fangs dangerously showed, the black wings proudly standing.  
"I'm not a demon like you. I once was a part of the heavenly realm and they didn't expel me for fun. You say I'm a disgrace but you don't know anything about me. I'm fallen because of love, something you'll never understand. I did it all for one person."  
"Don't act like a savior. You're scum, an fallen angel who has nothing left. You lost everything, your eyes, your wings and your pride."  
"You know I always liked black better than white" the fallen spoke, a cocky smile on his face before he stepped away from the creatures.  
"Damn you Kim Youngbin" he cursed, his hellhound barking loudly after the angel.

~

"I'm sorry that I'm late" Inseong spoke as he emerged from the darkness of the woods, seeing Youngbin sitting on a bench close to the woods.  
"Don't worry it's fine. I'm glad you're here."  
"I wanted to see you even if it wasn't easy" Inseong spoke, stopping in front of the younger boy.  
"You've grown up well" Youngbin mumbled, his eyes taking in the other's beauty.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You won't remember me but I do. It didn't surprise me to see you in the human realm, you were always so curious."  
"Who are you?" Inseong whispered, feeling a bit scared.  
"I was your best friend Inseong. We used to always be together in the heavenly realm. Do you remember the day you got your wings?"  
"I loved you" Inseong whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as he recognized his best friend and lover.  
"I thought they killed you" Inseong cried out, hugging the younger boy as he felt his heart beating like crazy.  
"No they banned me to the hellishly realm" Youngbin softly replied, feeling his eyes turn black and his wings emerge from his back as the angel stepped away from him. Honey colored eyes staring at him and white wings contrasting his black wings.  
"Why did you do this? Why did you take all the blame?" Inseong suddenly yelled at him, feeling frustrated to see what happened to the one person he loved more than anyone else.  
"Because I couldn't watch you becoming like that. You deserve to be up there."  
"You received all of the punishment, we should have both taken responsibility but you decided to take it all by yourself."  
"I always told you that I would do everything for you."  
"I only wanted to be by your side. I only need you" Inseong replied, stepping closer to the other boy.  
"No Inseong don't do it. You don't  
belong to hell" Youngbin replied while taking a step back.  
"I don't care as long as I can be with you" Inseong whispered, holding tightly onto the smaller's shirt before kissing him. He knew that what he did was unforgivable, the burning on his back reminding him that he now wasn't a part of the heavenly realm anymore.  
He knew exactly that angels weren't allowed to be in love with a demon but he couldn't care less, the fallen angel in front of him gasping as he saw the black eyes and wings of his lover.  
"Please don't say anything" Inseong pleaded, knowing that he acted out of desperation.  
"You're still so beautiful. Heaven didn't deserve you" the younger whispered.  
"That's why we both are going to hell" Inseong chuckled while taking the younger's hand into his.


End file.
